The invention relates to a device for storing or packing loose objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a storing or packing device of the kind comprising a plurality of substantially rigid container elements including a bottom wall having substantially parallel side edges, and end walls and side walls extending upwardly from said bottom wall, said end walls and side walls of said elements having upper edges defining an element upper side, and hinge means hingedly interconnecting said plurality of container elements so as to form a unitary continuous row of said elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,846 issued to Meyering et al. discloses one such multiple-compartment storing or packing device. The device is provided with a row of hingedly interconnected container elements having a first end and a second end and said element row being moveable between a first extended open position in which said container elements rest on their bottom walls with said element upper sides turned upwardly, and a second, rolled-up closed position in which said element row, starting from said first end thereof, has been spirally rolled up from said first position to form a substantially closed block of prismatic shape comprising polygonal convolutions. In said block, each element, except for said first element, with side turned upwards said first element, is in abutting relation to the adjacent element hingedly connected thereto. In said block each of said majority of elements of varying widths has its said upper side matingly engaged and covered by at least one pre-determined wall portion of corresponding size of at least one element situated radially inwardly thereof.
The container elements of the Meyering et al. storing device are sequentially positioned in the prismatic block. When one desires access to an element it is obligatory to unroll the prismatic block at least until the desired element is exposed. However, in the unrolled first extended open position the container elements should rest on their bottom walls to avoid that the row of elements collapses downwardly. It is not possible to maintain the row in a horizontally extended position without supporting the individual elements. Use of the known device without aid of a supporting surface, such as the floor or a table-top, therefore is extremely awkward.